The Girl With Silver Hair
by NakigoeMizuKibun
Summary: (Chapter 5)What happens when the Symphonia group meets a girl with silver hair. Please read and review! I really suck at summries.....
1. Silver hair girl

**The Girl with Silver Hair **

Diclamers: I do not own Symphonia. (but I wish I did...)

One day outside of Asgard were Lloyd, Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Regal, and Presea who newly moved in. "So, were do we go to day?" Colette asked Lloyd whom she was walking beside. 

"I'm not sure..." Lloyd started to think.

"I know! We should go to Palmacosta!" Zelos said cheerfully as the group stopped.

" Good id-"Lloyd was cut off by someone screaming.

"Look up in the sky! There's a girl!" Genis said pointing upward. In a couple of seconds later, Zelos caught her. The silvered haired girl opened her eyes to see Zelos staring at her. She jumped out of his arms.

"Are you okay?" Zelos questioned

The girl nodded

" That's good, I won't want a girl as pretty as you to get hurt" Zelos smiled.

"By the way what's your name?" Colette asked the girl.

"Shiruku Fujiura." The girl replied.

" What a cute name!" Zelos said smiling happily.

" Why don't we go back to our houses and we can talk there." Raine said. Everyone else nodded.

"Where did you come from?" Colette asked 

"Tethe'alla." Shiruku answered

"And why did you fall out of the sky?"

"Well...I was transporting to Siylvarant and...well, somehow I fell out of the sky..."

"Oh..." Lloyd looked surprised.

"Are you going to be living here?" Genis asked

"Yeah." Shiruku said

"Oh! I think there's one more house for sale!" Colette said

" That's good but how much gald do you have?" Sheena asked

"70,00."

"Oh...okay..."

A couple of days later Shiruku moved into her new house and decided to go shopping with everyone else.

"Looks like were going to have to share rheairds..." Lloyd said

"Know it's okay I have my own rheairds." Shiruku said

"How did you get a rheaird?" Sheena asked

"I found one lying on the ground in Tethe'alla."  
"You...found...a rheaird...lying on the ground."

Shiruku nodded.

"Okay...so where are we going?" Sheena said

"Like a said in the first place, to Palmacosta!" Zelos said

So the group headed toward Palmacosta on the rheairds.

So how did you like my first chapter? Sorry it was so short. The next one will be longer...I think...Anyway, please review!


	2. Palmacosta

**The Girl with Silver Hair **

Disclamers: I don't own tales of Symphonia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So first things, first. We go find a hotel." Raine said

"Okay where are we going to go after the hotel?" Shiruku asked

"I know lets go shopping!" Colette said

"Good idea!" Sheena said

After they all checked in at the hotel. The girls left to go shopping.

"Let go to the gift shop, I heard there's really cool stuff there. Is that alright with every one?" Colette said

All the other girls nodded.

The girls came back with all there stuff. Colette had a blue flower necklace, Sheena had a gold bracelet, Presea had a new bow and Shiruku had some green diamond shaped earrings. They all brought back some shortcake.

"Yeah! Cake!" Lloyd yelled as every one sat down to eat.

After eating the girls and guys went into their separate rooms.

"What do you think were going to do tomorrow?" Shiruku asked.

"I think were going on a boat ride." Sheena said

"Pretty sure."

"A...boat...ride..." Raine mumbled

"Did you say some thing Raine?" Presea questioned

"No... it's nothing..." Raine replied

"The paper says that the boat ride will be 45 minutes and it will leave at 12:00.""Shiruku read the paper.

"Hey! It says if you go no a different boat you get to go scuba diving!!" Lloyd said grabbing the paper from Shiruku

"Yeah! Lets do that one!" Colette said

"I'm going to stay at the hotel.." Raine said.

"Anyone else that's staying?" Shiruku Asked

"I'm am." Regal said following Raine into the hotel.

"We better go to the ship before they leave." Presea said

"Yeah" Genis said

"Wow! The ocean so pretty!" Shiruku said looking off the edge of the boat.

"Sure is." Genis said, sitting by Shiruku.

"Hey Genis."

"What Shiruku?"

"Have you ever been on a boat?"

"Yeah once and it was for a short time."

"Oh."

"Have you ever been on a boat Shiruku?"

"No this is my first time and it's really fun!" Shiruku smiled

"Time to get your gear on!" a man with scuba diving gear on said

"Okay!" Genis and Shiruku said.

"There were to separate groups. Group one is Zelos, Lloyd, Colette and Sheena. Group two is Shiruku, Presea and Genis.

"_Wow! This is amazing!" _Shiruku thought. She saw many tiny colorful fish, pink coral and other little creatures. All of a sudden a fish popped out of the sand.

"_Epp! That was scary." _Shirukuwatched the little striped fish swim away." _Oops! can't get distracted_! Got to follow the group!" Shiruku swam up by the instructor, Presea, and Genis.

Once everyone got back to the hotel they packed their stuff and headed home. They landed the rheairds in front of Asgard and they entered the city.

"Bye!" Shiruku yelled as she walked off to her house . When she got inside she decided to bake. Shiruku loved to bake. She went into the kitchen and got out some ingredients to bake a cake.

At Raine, Genis, Lloyd, and Colette's house Genis was cooking dinner.

"Hey Genis are you cooking something?" Lloyd asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Rice and curry."

"Good cause I'm starving!"

"Have Lloyd go tell Colette and Raine dinners ready."

"Okay!" Lloyd said running up the stairs to Colette and Raine's rooms.

Sheena sighed as she entered her duplex.

"Boy am I tried!" Sheena said sitting on her couch. A couple minutes later she got up and started frying some chicken. When it was done she sat down at her small wooden table and started eating,.

Shiruku began to frost her cake, when she was done frosting she put strawberries on it, she cut it up into 9 slices and put 8 of them on plates and covered them with plastic wrap.

"Now I can give these to my friends!" 

Please review! On my file of Symphonia I almost had 1,000,000 gald!

Now I'm going to answer reviews!!!

**Omakase Shimasu**Thanks for helping me. I'll try to put more detail in the other chapters but it kinda hard for me!!!!

**bluerain101** Thanks!

**Rednal29 **I'm not to sure what the Mary Sue/Gary Stu thing is. . Sorry!

**big mama() **Thanks, and I'll try to put more detail.


	3. A day at Asgard part 1

The Girl with Silver Hair

Disclamers: I don't own Tales of Symphonia!!!

Shiruku yawned as she stretched after waking up. She glanced at her clock on her bedside table.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! I slept in!!! It's already 10:00 a clock!!!" Shiruku quickly got up, got dressed, and ran downstairs. She grabbed her pieces of cake and ran out the door forgetting about breakfast. It was a sunny day in Asgard.

"It's really windy today!" Shiruku said as her silver hair white and blue dress blew in the wind. But it really didn't matter because it was almost windy every day in Asgard. (It's windy everyday cause I said so!!!)Shiruku decided to go to Sheena's duplex first since it was closest. But Shiruku got distracted looking at some flowers, petting a cat and looking at some more flowers.

"Hmm...." Shiruku wasn't sure witch half was Sheena's, until she saw Sheena waving at her through a window. She walked up to the door that had a B above it. Sheena opened the door and Shiruku walked in.

"I brought you something..." Shiruku reached inside her bag and pulled out a piece of cake." I bake this last night."

"Thanks! I can't wait to eat it!" Sheena said" want me to show you around my house?"

"Sure!"

Once they got up stairs they entered Sheena's room.

"You have a balcony! Just like me!" Shiruku noticed a door on the other side of the side of the balcony as she walked on the balcony, but she ignored it and looked out at Sheena's little yard. Shiruku heard a sound. She tuned to her side as a person stepped out of the door.

"ZELOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yep that's the end! Sorry for the super, super, super short chapter I might update tomorrow! So please review!!!!!!!

**Omakase Shimasu** thanks for telling me what a Mary Sue is!

**Aznboy714**Okay I'll spell Sylvarant right. I should know how to because I have the guide book and the art book!

**Rednal29**Thanks!

**anonymous() **No fair! I want that much money!!!


	4. A day at Asgard part 2

**The Girl with Silver Hair**

Disclamers: I do not own Symphonia!

"ZELOS!!!" Shiruku yelled with a surprised look on her face.

"And why are you yelling at me?" The Chosen asked

"There must be only **one **explanation for this!"

"And that would be..." Sheena said

"That Zelos lives on the other side of the duplex from Sheena!" Shiruku said "That makes everything easier!" Shiruku said handing out a piece of cake to Zelos. Zelos happily excepted the cake and walked away.

"Now time to go to the other houses!" Shiruku said excitedly. She spotted a blacked striped orange cat. Shiruku went to go pet it but then it chomped on to her fingers.

"Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! GET! IT! OFF!!!!!!!!!!!" After an hour of prying at the cat's mouth Shiruku **finally **got the cat's mouth off her hand.

"_Now I'll go to... Regal's house or was that Presea's..." _Shiruku thought to herself while walking down the road with a throbbing hand.

After getting arriving at a small house Shiruku knocked on the door. The door opened.

"Oh. Shiruku come in." Presea said.

"I have some cake for you." Shiruku handed a piece of the cake to Presea. "Do you know where Regal's house is?" Shiruku asked.

"Here." Presea answered.

"What! So you live with Regal!"

Presea nodded.

"_O-kay... That was a surprising..."_ Shiruku thought, "Can I talk to him?"

"He's busy."

"Okay then... Could you give this to him?"

"Sure."

"Thanks!" Shiruku said as she went out the door.

Shiruku started to run toward Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Raine's house. It was five minutes until...

BANG! Shiruku fell backwards and so did the person she ran into did. Shiruku opened her eye to see Genis.

"Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!" Shiruku said

"It's okay I wasn't looking where I was going ether..." Genis said standing up. "Here let me help you." Genis held his hand out to Shiruku.

"T-thanks Shiruku's face turned a bright red. "So where were you headed." Shiruku asked while dusting herself off.  
"I was headed to the store for some ingredients to make dinner with."

"Mind if I come?"

"No, not at all."

"So what you making?"

"I'm making some nikuman, miso soup and rice." (A/n: at the bottom it will tell you what they are.)

"Sounds yummy!"

"Want have dinner at my house?"

"Really? Okay!"

After getting the ingredients Genis needed then Shiruku once again got detracted and they both went to the gift shop.

"I'm so happy!" Shiruku said as she looked at her bracelet.

"That good." Genis said as they arrived at Genis's house, Genis's rather larger house. "Come on in!" Genis held the door open for Shiruku."Wow! What a big house!" Shiruku said as she looked around. She followed Genis into the kitchen. Genis took out all of his ingredients.

"Do you need help?" Shiruku asked

"No it's okay you can just go sit at the table."

"No I want to help."

"Really? Okay then you can cook the rice."

"Sure!" Shiruku said walking over by the rice.

When Genis and Shiruku finished cooking dinner they set every thing on the table and Genis yelled that dinner was ready, but only Raine came down.

"Where's Lloyd and Colette?" Genis asked as Raine and Shiruku sat down.

"They said they when for a walk." Raine said

"Okay, So Shiruku what part of Tethe'alla did you come from?" Genis asked

"I came from Ozette. I use to live some place else but I don't remember because it was when I was really little. My parents die when I was 4 so I lived with my older brother."

"How old are you now?"

"I'm 12."

"Why did you come to Sylvarant?" Raine asked

"Because my brother left to do something, I don't remember what."

"Shiruku." Raine said

"What?"

"By any chance are a half-elf?"

"...Yeah..."

"That's okay! Where half-elf too!" Genis said

"Really!? That nice to know!" Shiruku said.

After the three ate headed on her way home.

"Bye!" Shiruku waved at Raine and Genis.

"Bye!" Genis waved back..

Shiruku happily walked home. Then she spotted Lloyd and Colette.

"Hi Lloyd and Colette! Just to tell you Genis and Raine ate dinner without you."

"WHAT!" Lloyd yelled, "I missed dinner!" Lloyd ran off toward his house.

"Don't worry Colette there's still some left."

"That's good!" Colette said following Lloyd.

"Sure is!"

Yeah! This chapter was longer! - Anyway nikuman are like pork buns. (They're basically meat wrapped in bead. They're from Japan!) , Miso soup is a soup from Japan, and I hope everyone knows what rice is.... Nikuman sounds so yummy! My mom and dad have tried them but I haven't...**-.-**

sigh I won't tell you to review anymore but it would make me happy if you did...Oh! And also school is going to start soon so my chapters might take a long time to update or be very short, sorry!

**Rednal29 **heh heh...;; well this chapter is longer!

**Omakase Shimasu  ** I meant grabbed not graded...


	5. a rainy day

**The Girl with Silver Hair**

Disclamers: I do not own Symphonia!Sorry it took so long to update!

Shiruku entered her house and sighed,

"I'm really tired...What time is it?" Shiruku glanced at the clock. "Wow, it already 10:00...."

Shiruku continued up to her room and when to bed.

In the morning Shiruku wandered around Asgard. Watching everyone around the town. She remembered when Colette told her that Asgard used to be a lot smaller that this, and now it the second largest city in Sylvarant.

"_Wow. I can't believe Asgard used to be smaller that this all these people used to fit in a town smaller that this...or maybe all these people moved in after the town got bigger._" Shiruku continued to walk around. She ate some onigiri for lunch then she saw someone familiar.

"Genis!" The silvered haired girl said running up to Genis. "What ya doing?"

"Shopping..." Genis sighed.

"What's a matter?"

"Well... It's just that shopping every single day gets tiring..."

"Then why do you shop every day?"

"It's because Lloyd eats everything up so fast..."

"Oh... Well how about I go shopping with you! And after that we can go get some icecream!"

"Really!?"

"Yeah!"

Inside the store Shiruku and Genis were looking around for what to get.

"What's next on the list?" Shiruku ask pushing the cart.

"Umm... Rice."

"Okay!" Shiruku turned the cart toward the isle that had rice. Then someone walked up to them.

"Hey, what you guys doing?" Zelos said. Shiruku turned toward Zelos.

"Do I know you?"

"It's me! Zelos!!"

"Ohhhh Yeeeah... Sorry 'bout that."

"How could you forget me..."

"I really don't know. Anyway, what are doing in here."

"Shopping like any other normal person would!"

"But you're not normal." Genis said

"Shup up!"

"You just said shup up not shut up." Shiruku commented

"Ahhhhhhh! Just shut up!"

"Yeah you said it right!" Genis and Shiruku clapped

"Grrrr... SHUT UP!!!" Zelos kicked the cart and it zoomed down the isle.

"the cart..." Shiruku said.

"Uh Oh..."

"Oops..."

crash The cart a shelf at the end of the isle.

"Now that was crazy..." Genis said.

"Sure was.." Shiruku said.

"What you guys going to do next?" Zelos asked

"Why do you want to know..." Genis glared at Zelos

"Well... I was just wondering..." Zelos stared to pout.

"Were going to go to the icecream shop, if you want to come you can but you have to pay for the food."

"Sure! Anything for one of my honeys!"

"I am **not** your hunny!" Shiruku said kicking Zelos in the leg.

"Ouch..."

Once the three arrived at the icecream shop...

"Guess we just go in." Zelos said

"Well yeah, unless we wanted to pretend to be cars and go up to the drive-through window." Shiruku said

"Okay lets just go." Genis said

Inside the small building they all decided what to get.

"I'll have cookies and cream." Genis said

"I guess I'll have mint." Shiruku pointed to a tub of icecream.

"I'm not sure what to get..." Zelos said looking at all the flavors.

"He'll have vanilla with sprinkles on top." Shiruku said

"What!? I don't want that!" It was to late the lady behind the counter already scooped up the icecream and put it in a bowl. Zelos paid for the icecream and they all went outside to eat. Zelos stared to eat the icecream that he said he didn't want.

"_I was looking forward to eating icecream with just Shiruku but if having Zelos along was fine with Shiruku then I guess it's fine with me..."_ Genis thought to himself as he quietly sighed.

"Mmm... that was good... I think I might buy I tub of the mint." Shiruku said walking into the store, she bought the icecream. Shiruku said good-bye to Zelos and started to walk home with Genis. Genis' house was closest to the icecream shop so they decided to stop there first.

"So Genis, how are Colette, Lloyd, and Raine?"

"Well, Lloyd and Colette went camping and Raine is having a meeting with the mayor of the town because she wants to be come a teacher."

"Oh. I bet you will get lonely."

"Not really...well, maybe..."

"Really. I really wouldn't know since I live all alone."

"What about when you lived with your brother?"

"Well when I lived with my brother...I really don't remember."

"It's okay if you don't remember."

"Okay." Shiruku looked up at the sky and rain started to pour down.

"Ahh! It's really pouring down!" Genis said as they both ran into Genis' house.

"It was sunny just a minute ago." Shiruku said setting down her tub of icecream.

"Yeah. Why don't well get some dry clothes...I think you might be able to fit into my clothes." Genis said running up stairs.

After Genis and Shiruku got into some dry clothes they both sat down in the living room on the couch to eat some of the icecream Shiruku bought.

"Mmm...That icecream is really good..." Genis said

"Yeah... it is." Shiruku said setting down the part way eaten icecream. Shiruku and Genis both closed their eyes.

"I'm glad I met a friend as good you." Shiruku said

"Me too."

I finally wrote more! I'm so happy!

Onigiri- rice balls

Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! I write more as soon as possible.

I got the idea for this chapter from the songs off the Angelic Layer CD the songs. "Batsu Game Chara Ya" and "For You Ai o Agetai" I'm so busy lately I have no time to write!

Bye for now! **-**


End file.
